All I Want For Christmas
by Rosekeet
Summary: Ron is all alone on Christmas thinking of the one thing he really wants when 'lo and behold she shows up. Can the magic of Christmas really make a difference? A Christmas story featuring your favorite couple and mine, RH! It's a one-shot floofy romance.


_All I Want for Christmas_   
By: Rosekeet  
Rated: PG for sensuality  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and titles belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I assume no credit for either of these things. The song _All I Want for Christmas is You_ is by Magnus Carlsson. I assume no credit for this song either.  
A/N: Because it's Christmas time I decided to write a Christmas story featuring our favorite couple! (Ron and Hermione of course.) It's my Christmas gift to you all so just pretend it's in a big box all wrapped up with a big shinny bow. Hope every body has a happy holiday!   
  
  


_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need   
I don't care about the presents   
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true   
All I want for Christmas  
Is you _  
~ From Magnus Carlsson's _All I want for Christmas is You_

  
  
  
It was about 8 o'clock in the evening on Christmas day and Ron Weasley was all alone in the common room. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes and stretched his legs out on the ottoman in front of him. The fire was crackling warmly, the Christmas tree's lights twinkled and he had the best armchair in the room. Being alone did have perks. Of course, it was kind of depressing, being alone on Christmas.   
His parents had gone to visit Charlie and his new fiancée in Romania. Fred and George had gone off somewhere with their girlfriends. Bill had gone to France with Fleur and Ginny had gone to her boyfriend's house. Hermione had gone to spend the holidays with her parents. Harry, naturally, hadn't gone anywhere but Draco Malfoy had sent him a hex in an unmarked package so he was in the hospital wing.   
And Ron was by himself.   
He sighed again. _Oh well. Nothing I can do about it._ He thought as he settled back into the chair and gazed at the fire. In his head he ran over his list of Christmas presents. The usual sweater from his Mum, (Maroon of course) a Muggle radio that was charmed to be able to tune into wizard stations as well as Muggle from his Dad, a gift certificate to their store from the twins, a pair of dragon hide boots from Charlie and his soon-to-be sister-in-law, a broom stick servicing kit from Bill, a large box of truffles that turned the eaters hair a gaudy shade of pink from Ginny (plus a rather threatening note about what would happen if he used them upon her) a book on how to be a good Keeper from Harry and then Hermione's present, which Ron liked best of all. It was a subscription to a brand-new Quidditch magazine. But it wasn't so much the actual gift he liked but the note that went with it.   
He shifted slightly and pulled the now slightly crumpled letter out of his back pocket. He unfolded it feeling grateful that Harry'd opened the Malfoy's cursed gift before he, Ron, had opened Hermione's. Harry would have teased him to the ends of the earth. But Harry didn't know that Ron had been walking around all day feeling happy because of a letter from Hermione. And Harry wasn't here. And neither was anyone else so who cared if he read it again?   
  
_Dear Ron,   
  
Happy Christmas! There isn't a package or anything for you to unwrap so I'll just tell you what your gift is. I got you a subscription to a new Quidditch magazine. The Weekly Quaffle. I hope you like it. I was at a total loss at what to get you this year. I considered getting you another day planner but I know how much use you got out of that so I figured I might as well get you something you'd actually use and enjoy. I know I bother you a lot about your schoolwork but that's just because I care, you know. I don't want to see you fail. But it's not about me is it. It really isn't any of my business if you want to fail or not. But I am one of your best friends so I guess it is sort of my business but, oh- hell with it. Here's gift number 2- you have my permission to tell me to bugger off next time I start nagging you. Reminding you once or twice isn't considered nagging though. And neither is asking about your homework. That's just an innocent question. And the occasional lecture either. I mean, I can't just very well sit back and watch you slack off can I? Somebody has to keep you in line, Ron.   
Anyway, here I am rambling on and you're probably dying to rip open your other packages and go stuff your face with turkey and Christmas pudding. (Not that I'm not doing the same thing this very moment...) I hope you have a very Happy Christmas.  
  
Lots of Love-  
Hermione  
  
PS: I wish I could be there to celebrate with you. _  
  
  
Ron smiled. It wasn't that different from any other of Hermione's letters. She always signed with "love" and her writing was neat, even and to the point. But this once had a different overtone. Or at least it felt that way to Ron. He didn't know if it was supposed to be that way. His eyes lingered over the PS. _I wish I could be there to celebrate with you_…   
Not him and Harry. Not everybody. But HIM.   
  
_You're reading way to much into this._ Ron told himself sternly as he pocketed the letter again. He sighed, feeling very depressed. He was all alone on Christmas. Almost everybody else was with someone they loved. His parents were together. His brother were all with girlfriends. His sister was with her boyfriend. He didn't even have any family with him. It wouldn't have been so bad if Harry had been there. He was like one of Ron's brothers. But Harry was in the hospital wing and the person Ron really wanted to be with was with her own family. _I didn't ask for much this Christmas…_ Ron thought. _I should have asked for you…._   
  
He shook his head and stared into the flames. It was another fine predicament he'd gotten himself into. Falling in love with his best friend. If it was any other girl he'd have told her, but if Hermione didn't feel the same way it would ruin their friendship. And that was a risk he wasn't willing to take. It was too precious to him.   
  
He sat silently for a while, staring moodily into the flames. The stillness and the quiet of the room pressing in on him.   
"It's too quiet in here…" Ron muttered and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. "Accio radio!" The little machine sailed down the stairs from the boys' dorm and into his outstretched hand. He sat it on the table beside him and began to fiddle with the dials. After a few minutes he came across what he guessed was a Muggle station.   
"_This is Cameron Sanchez here at KB-104, the station of holidays..._" The velvety voice of the DJ said. Ron stopped fiddling with the dials and leaned back into his chair. Christmas music would be good.   
"_That was_ White Christmas_ sung by the King himself, God rest his soul. This next song is dedicated to Kathy by her boyfriend Terrance who wishes her all his love this Christmas. And this is me wishing that all of you listeners out there have someone warm to hold this cold evening and now here it is, another one of our holiday favorites…._" Cameron Sanchez's voice drifted away and the familiar tune of _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_ began. Ron sighed and closed his eyes. Someone warm to hold…   
He wondered what Hermione was doing right now. Probably sitting in front of a fire talking with her family. He smiled slightly as he imagined her curled up in an armchair chatting animatedly about school with her parents. The smile dimmed as he wondered if she had gotten his gift.   
Ron had worried for hours about what to get for Hermione. Things like books, nice quills, parchment and school things came first to mind. Practical things that Hermione would be sure to appreciate. But Ron had wanted to get her something more personal. So in an act of desperation he'd written to Bill, whom Ron considered the most experienced in matters of the heart out of his brothers. But his suggestion of "a pair of really lacy, expensive underwear" did not seem to suit Hermione. So he'd turned to Ginny. It had turned about to be a semi good move after her initial laughter and teasing had subsided.   
"Girls don't want things they need for Christmas. Get her something she wants. Something pretty." Good advice to be sure but Ron still didn't know what to get. He had searched for hours by himself in Hogsmead one weekend when he had been able to evade Harry and Hermione because they both had the flu and were back at the castle. He'd wondered into a jewelry store when something caught his eye. It was a very simple necklace. It had a silver chain with a heart pendent at the end. There were many of them in the display case, each with a different letter of the alphabet engraved on the heart. He had emptied his money bag and bought one with an "H" on it. It was simple, pretty and classy. Something he could see Hermione wearing. The witch behind the counter had wrapped the box with a pretty bow and winked at him when she gave him the box. "She'll love it." She had said and Ron had stumbled out of the shop unsure about what to do next. Hermione would know something was up because he'd gotten her jewelry but you could never be quite sure about how she would react. So it wasn't the gift that was bothering him, but his note. He hadn't been quite sure what to write so he'd simply scribbled _Have a Happy Christmas Love Ron_ on a scrap piece of parchment and sent it to away.   
  
_I should have written something more._ He thought glumly as he turned his mind back to the radio. The velvety voice of Cameron was back on.   
  
"_Another dedication here folks… this one from Beth Anne to Jim. Beth just wants you to know that, yes she really does love you and that she's sorry for the whole 'eggnog incident'. Well, I'm sure Jim will forgive you Beth Anne, after all it's Christmas…_"   
"And everyone's in love." Ron muttered as the carol began to play. He let himself relax and tried not to think about things as he listened to the radio play-   
  
"_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting   
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to   
Hear those magic reindeer click  
Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you   
You baby_"  
  
Behind him he heard a sound like a door opening and an all too familiar voice.   
"Thank you. Happy Christmas." It said as the door shut. Ron got turned around in his armchair and leaned over the armrest to look. Standing in front of the portrait hole was Hermione.   
"Her- Hermione?!" He said heart pounding. She was dressed in a thick winter coat and scarf. Her check were flushed pink with cold and a suitcase sat next to her feet.   
"Happy Christmas Ron." She said smiling warmly.   
"What are you doing here?" he asked stumbling out of the chair and walking over towards her.   
"Gee, don't sound so glad to see me." She said sarcastically with a smile.   
"No- I mean, I'm glad to see you. Trust me- really glad. I just- wasn't expecting you." He finished slowly.   
"Well my parents have a big conference with some sort of dentist thing in Liverpool tomorrow so, instead of staying with my grandparents I decided to come back to school and surprise you."   
"Oh. Well, trust me I'm surprised." He said smiling.   
"Where's Harry and everybody?" She asked picking up her suitcase and heading towards the girls stairs.   
"Oh, I'll take at. To the stairs anyway." He said taking it from her. "Well, Malfoy sent Harry this real nasty curse disguised as a Christmas gift so he's in the hospital wing. And everybody else is gone." He said dropping the suitcase by the foot of the stairs.   
"Well it'll just be you and me then, won't it?" Hermione said with a smile. "I'm going to put my bad down and I'll come back down." She drew her wand and murmured "Leviosa." And the bag floated up the stairs in front of her. Ron watched her for a minute before turning around.   
Hermione was here. He wasn't going to be alone on Christmas. He was going to spend the rest of it with the person he loved. But did she know that? Ron had no idea. And it was the perfect opportunity to tell her. His heart started pounding. Taking a deep breath he sat down on the love seat in front of the fire and tried not to look nervous. Hermione came and sat down next to him. She was dressed in a wool skirt and a dark colored sweater.   
"I noticed you weren't wearing shoes, so I left mine off too." She said grinning as she tucked her feet and legs, which were clothed in white tights underneath her.   
"Well, no one was here…" He said turning to her. Around her neck was the necklace he'd given her. His breath caught slightly in his throat and he lost his words for a minute. "So I just made myself at home."   
"Suits me." She said, appearing not to have noticed. "Where are the carols coming from?"   
"Oh. My dad sent me this radio that he'd charmed or something so it can pick up Muggle stations. I figured you know- since its Christmas…"  
"Yeah, it's nice." Hermione said. "What else did you get? Is see you got your usual sweater." Ron sighed and shook his head.   
"I swear. I've told her about a hundred times that I can't stand maroon, but she still uses it…"  
"Aw, poor Ron." She said laughing. "I don't know why you hate it so much. I think you look cute in maroon."   
"Cute?" He said raising his eyebrows.   
"Yeah. What's wrong with cute?"   
"Well I would rather be dashingly handsome or roguish or something but I guess I can deal with cute."   
"Roguish?"   
"Well-" She started laughing.   
"You are a lot of things Ron, but 'roguish' is definantly not one of them."   
"Hey- A guy can dream can't he?"   
"I didn't know guys dreamt about being roguish." She said still laughing.   
"Well, if you're going to be that way about it." He said indignantly.   
"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. But you do look cute in maroon."   
"Thank you." He said feeling slightly embarrassed. "What did you get?" He asked wondering if she would mention the necklace.   
"Oh, new clothes, a lot of books a new trunk to take to school next year, school supplies, and the usual."   
"Sounds good."   
"My mom also made me this really nice photo album with all these pictures."   
"Really? Can I see?"   
"Uuuuuuuh, well-"  
"Come on, you've seen embarrassing childhood photos of me. Fred and George have a whole stack of them and I know you've seen some."   
"Well, that is true."   
"Please?" He said batting his eyes. "If you don't summon it I will."   
"Fine, fine, fine." She said. "Accio photo album!" Within a few seconds a large leather bound book sailed into Hermione's hands. She handed it too him and he opened it. The first page said _Memories_ in a very flowery script. He turned to the next page. There was a picture of a very tired looking Mrs. Granger holding a very pink baby that was sleeping.   
"That's me, about an hour after I was born." Hermione said scooting closer to him and leaning over a bit to see the photos.   
"They don't move!" Ron said, surprised.   
"Oh course not!" Hermione laughed. "They're Muggle pictures." Ron turned the page again. They were full of pictures of Hermione as a very small baby.   
"For someone who was so bald when they were little you sure have a lot of hair now." He said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes. Ron's eyes scanned the right hand page. At the bottom was the classic picture "naked baby on the bear-skin rug" photo.   
"Say!" he said laughing. "All right, that's enough of this page." Hermione said coloring as she reached over to turn the page.   
"Oh come on Hermione. You have a cute butt." He said pointing at the photo.   
"That's enough!" She said with a good natured scowl as she whacked him on the side of the head.   
"OW!" Ron said rubbing the spot he had been hit as Hermione leaned over him and turned the page.   
  
For the next hour Ron looked through Hermione's photos and she explained them to him. Hermione looked embarrassed at some of them and flat out refused to let him look at one but it looked like she was having a good time. Ron was too. He liked learning about Hermione and he even started to forget about the strangeness of pictures that didn't move.   
"Hey, I didn't know you had a brother or sister!" Ron said pointing at a photo of Hermione (age 9) with her mother, who was pregnant.   
"I don't." She said. "I'm surprised Mum put that in here." At Ron's puzzled look she elaborated. "It was a little boy, but he was stillborn."   
"Oh." Ron said not sure about what to say. "I'm sorry."   
"Yeah, it was a real shame. Just about killed Mum." She said sadly as she turned the page. "I don't know why she and Dad didn't try to have another baby." The next pages were full of pictures of Hermione with various awards and then another one with her mother whose eyes looked sad. Ron wondered for a minute why Hermione had never mentioned it before. But, he realized, if the baby had been stillborn Hermione never would have had any sort of connection to it. And she was only 9 years old when it happened. Still, it was something Ron was glad he knew.   
"Hey! It's the Hogwarts Express!" He said pointing at a photo of an excited looking Hermione dressed in Hogwarts robes in front of the scarlet train.   
"Oh yeah, this was on the very first day of term back in first year." She smiled. "Mum was sobbing when the train pulled out."   
"The first day we met." Ron said gazing at the photo.   
"6 long years ago. Seems like forever doesn't it."   
"Yeah," he said. "Merlin's beard you were a pill then." She laughed.   
"I was, wasn't I? Now that I think about it I can't believe I used to wonder why I didn't have friends. I was such a snob."   
"Well, you're much better now."   
"Thanks. You know, you and Harry were the first really good friends I can really remember."   
"Same here." Ron said. "I don't ever remember playing with other kids when I was little. Just me and my brothers." He turned the page. There weren't many photos on the next few pages. There were a couple of Christmas ones and one that must have been during a summer holiday. He supposed it was because Mr. and Mrs. Granger weren't there to take any pictures.   
"What's a wizard photo doing in here?" He asked, surprised as he turned to the last two pages in the book.   
"I wondered that too. I have no idea how Mum got them." Hermione shrugged as she looked at the photo. It was of her, Harry and Ron. They were all dressed in Hogwarts robes and smiling and waving. The one beneath it was of just her and Ron. Ron was giving Hermione rabbit ears with his fingers and the Hermione in the photograph was whacking his hand out of the way and scolding him while trying to smile at the camera. Ron laughed.   
"That's great." He said.   
"Isn't it?" Hermione said smiling. "We must be what, 13?"   
"Probably." Ron said as he turned the page after gazing at the photo a moment longer. The pages were blank. "That's the end I guess."   
"Yup." Hermione said reaching over and closing the album. "Hope it didn't bore you."   
"No." Ron said. "It was fun. I learned a lot about you."   
"I'm going to hope that was a good thing." She said wish a smile as she settled back on the couch. She was still sitting very close to him and as she settled back she was leaning slightly on his arm. Ron felt his pulse quicken slightly. There was silence except for the music of the radio.   
  
"_Silver bells… silver bells… soon it will be Christmas day…_"  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked as he felt Hermione shiver.   
"A little bit." She shifted away from him and grabbed her wand out of her sleeve. With a small wave Hermione had conjured a rather old looking flannel blanket. She wrapped it around herself and settled back down. She was still closer to him than was necessary but not as close as she had been. Ron wondered if the blanket was only an excuse to move. They sat in amiable silence listening to the radio and staring at the fire. Out of the corner of his eye Ron noticed Hermione rubbing the heart on the necklace he'd given her.   
_SAY SOMETHING!_ A little voice in the back of his mind screamed.   
_What?   
ANYTHING! Tell her!   
I- I-   
What? Can't? Are you wussing out?   
NO! It's just-  
What? Huh? Can't think of a reason?   
Oh, shut up._ He told the voice miserably. It was right though. He should say something. But what? "Oh, by the way Hermione, have I mentioned that I'm madly in love with you?" "Hermione, I just wanted you to know that I love you. Well, g'night. See you around." That would just be stupid. But…   
_It's Christmas, buddy._ The voice said. Ron took a deep breath to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.   
"Ron?"   
"Yeah?" He squeaked out, losing his nerve instantly.   
"I haven't said thank you for the necklace." His stomach dropped to the floor. Hermione wasn't looking at him. She was still gazing into the fire and fingering the charm. He didn't say anything. "It's really beautiful, Ron. I love it."   
"I- er- uh, I'm glad you like it." He said feeling his stomach life back up. She turned to look at him. Her brow was slightly furrowed and she looked concerned.   
"Do you mind if I ask you something?"   
"No, go ahead."   
"Good. It's just well- why, did you get it for me?" Ron blinked. He hadn't seen that one coming. "I mean, you've always gotten me nice things but never anything this nice. Is there a reason?" Ron was silent a minute, mind reeling.   
"I just thought you'd be tired of the same old thing. I thought you might like something different. And I saw that and thought of you so…"   
"Oh. Ok then." Hermione said turning her gaze back to the fire.   
_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! The voice screamed. She gave you the PERFECT opportunity and you told her THAT shit? What the hell is wrong with you, mate?! _  
"Well, it's really wonderful." Hermione said, smiling, somewhat sadly Ron thought, and turning her gaze back to the fire. Ron took a deep breath. _Just do it_!   
"So Ron I got a letter from Parvati saying that Harry was making out with some Hufflepuff girl in the Dungeons the other day."   
"What?!" Ron said, nerve draining again.   
"I didn't think it was true, but you can never tell with Harry."   
"Yeah," He agreed. "Though he has been unusually chatty with that blonde girl in Care of Magical Creatures lately…" For the next hour or so Ron and Hermione chatted about Harry and the mysterious blonde Hufflepuff, about classes, the war against you-know-who and various other things. It was nice talking, Ron felt, but the whole time he was kicking himself because he couldn't work up the guts to say what was really on his mind. A little after 11 the conversation waned away. They sat listening to the radio. Hermione yawned broadly. She was again seated very close to Ron and she let her head droop down on his shoulder. He didn't move or say anything.   
"_Well folks, here we are in the last hour of Christmas. This is Cameron Sanchez here at KB-104 your station for the holidays. I'm sitting here feeling sad that Christmas is almost gone. It's the most magical time of the year, and I hope you're all using it to its fullest._" The radio DJ said and the music started playing.   
_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light… _   
Ron shifted his arm slightly so that it was almost wrapped around Hermione.   
_From now on let our troubles be out of sight… Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore…_  
"So Ron, did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" Hermione asked him, lifting her gaze up to meet his.   
"Almost…" He said. "I feel like it's half and half…"  
"How can you almost get something?" she asked with a slight laugh.   
"Well, it's like that feeling you get when you see the perfect gift under then tree, and then your Mum picks it up and gives it to the person sitting next to you. Or when you're standing in front of something you want really, really badly, but you're a sickle short." Hermione looked up at him.   
"I know what you mean." She said. "Do you mind if I ask what it is?" Ron's heart started to pound painfully. Hermione was giving him the perfect opportunity. Would he be brave enough to take it? His stomach dropped painfully. Hermione must have seen his emotions on his face because she sat up more so she could look at him and worry crossed her own face.   
"Ron? Are you ok?" His mind was spinning so he didn't say anything. She gazed concernedly at him. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."   
"Oh Hermione," He said snapping out of it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
"Ron? What's that matter?" He turned his gaze to her.   
"It's just- well- I'm sitting here right next to you. My arm's around you. We've been talking all evening. I know you better than anybody. But- it's just we're sitting so close and yet so far away." A pained expression crossed his face.   
"Ron?" She said looking worried and curious at the same time. "What- I don't understand."   
"Oh, Hermione… sweet, perfect, Hermione…" He raised his hand and stroked her cheek gently. Her eyes had gotten very wide and her lips were opened slightly, with an unvoiced question resting there.   
"Ron…" She said after a second her face still holding confusion. "I still- what-?"  
"Don't you see? I got you that necklace because I love you and I wanted to give you something special. You're what I want most for Christmas." He said his fingers still lingering on her cheek. Her eyes had gotten even wider and tears were brimming with tears. Her lips were open slightly as if she wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.   
"Oh Ron…" She said at last a tear sliding down her check. Ron moved his hand and wiped the tear away gently with his thumb. He starred into her eyes, leaned in slowly and kissed her.   
Hermione seemed surprised at first but her arms reached up around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Ron's arms were around her and he drew her closer to him. He could feel her tears sliding down onto his own cheeks. They broke apart slowly and Hermione's head dropped onto Ron's chest. She was on his lap now and he hugged her close as she cried into his chest.   
He didn't know what to feel. His mind was whirling. Relief, panic, happiness, curiosity, love and the memory of the kiss flashed through his mind. He held Hermione even tighter. What was he supposed to do now? They sat that way for what seemed to Ron like an eternity. At last he spoke.   
"What about you, Hermione? Did you get everything you wanted?" She was silent a minute then she moved so she could look into his face. Her own, was streaked with tears and one had rested on his chest.   
"I don't know." She said, voice shaking. "I did, provided that you'll have me." It was Ron's turn to look confused. "Oh, Ron, all I really wanted was you."   
"You- you're serious?" He asked heart beating wildly. She nodded her lips starting to smile. "Oh god, Hermione. Of course you'll have you- I mean, of course I'll have me- er- ah-" Her face broke into a huge smile and she started laughing.   
"Oh Ron." She said and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
"I'll take that as a yes." He said as she broke away and she laughed again. He pulled her close in a very tight hug.   
"I've loved you for so long…" Hermione said.   
"Me too," He said tipping her head forward, "Me too…" He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck and when they broke apart she lay her head down on his chest.   
Ron hugged her very close as they sat there in the firelight. His mind was whirling but he was happier than he had been in a long time. Hermione loved him. She was his. Really his.   
"_Well, folks its 3 minutes to midnight and the end of the magical season of Christmas. This is Cameron Sanchez signing out and hoping you have somebody to hug and that you have a lovely, wonderful, and very merry Christmas._…." Cameron's voice faded away and the words of _Have yourself a merry little chrismtas_ took over.   
"Hermione?" Ron said looking down at her.   
"Hm?" She said eyelids fluttering open and gazing up at him.   
"Happy Christmas."   



End file.
